Various types of medical uniforms are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is flannel lined uniform pants including a heavy fabric pants body, which is zippered, having a flannel first layer along the entire inner side of the pants body, and a thicker flannel second layer attached to a first layer inner edge along with a sash portion that alternately removably engages loops on the waistband portion and a wearer's hair. A first front pocket accessible through the pants body front side, a smaller second front pocket disposed within a first front pocket, and a first back pocket and a second back pocket are also provided along with a sash portion bearing medical indicia.